Pokémon: The Rise of Genesect
by Our-Lord-Regent-Chandelure
Summary: After waking up in the ruins of an abbandoned Laboratory, our hero tries to regain his lost memory. On his journey, he will meet new friends, new enemies and a plot that threatens the world of Pokémon itself! Rated K , for mild action scenes
1. Awakening

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokémon (Unfortunatly). That right belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak**

**And now, onto the story.**

* * *

Light...

That's what I first see when I open my eyes, is the sun casting a bright ray across my face. Sitting up, I see that I'm surrounded by rubble, with a lingering acrid smell of smoke in the air.

'Wh-what happened here' I thought to myself, looking around at the destruction.

I stood up, and I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg. Limping over to a nearby pond, I looked at my reflection. I saw a red Bug-creature with four bug-like wings nestled on it's shoulderblades. I then realised that it was me.

Using one of my claws, I felt my cheek. It felt like flesh, but was cold and metalic to the touch. Standing up again, I limped into the nearby forest.

I clutched my stomach, just as it gave off a loud rumbling sound. Looking around for food, I saw a large tree bearing small, blue fruit. Reaching out to it, I picked one fruit off of a nearby branch.

I looked at it curiously, then took a bite into it. I felt a rush of sweetness as the juices filled my mouth. I grabbed another, but it was tugged back. I kept pulling on it, until I fell back onto the floor, along with a small, brown and green rodent. We were both stunned, until he decided to break the silence.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully.

"Um, hi?" I saud awkwardly.

"I'm Chespin" He said "But my friends call me Ches. What's you're name?"

I stood up, with Chespin on my shoulder.

"To be honest, I don't know" I said, shrugging.

"Oh" Ches said "Maybe you have amnesia, like Elder Noctowl"

"What's amnesia?" I questioned him.

"Oh" He seemed suprised "You don't know? Well basically, amnesia is where a small, or large amount of you're memory, is lost or forgotten. Elder Noctowl only has minor amnesia, so he only sometimes forgets things"

I scratched my head "That kinda makes sence"

Chespin was about to reply, when we heard footsteps coming towards us.

"That must be my friends!" Venipede said excitedly, as he rushed off towards the footsteps.

About a minuite later, he came back, wgith two larger creatures behind him. The first one, was a menacing large, light and dark purple creature, with sharp pincers and tail claw.

The second, was a stout, orange and brown crab-like creature, with a large rock hunched on his back.

"Drapion, Crustle, meet my new friend!" He said in his usual tone.

Before I could say hello, I felt a searing pain throughout my entire body, and fell to the floor with a 'THUMP!'.

The last thing I saw, was Chespin shouting, being scooped up by large arms, and then blacking out…

* * *

Leavanny was tired, to say the least.

Being the unofficial doctor of her 'Family', she was allways fixing injuries. They were mostly minor, from where other Pokémon had been battling, but once in a while, she had a majourly-injured one on her hands.

Today was one of those days.

At the time, she was checking her medecine stocks, when Drapion burst in, along with Crustle and Chespin. In his hands, Drapion carried a strange Pokémon she had never seen before.

"What happened?" She said seriously. Whenever someone was bought to her, she immediatley went into action.

Drapion layed the creature down on the stone table. She looked at some of his injuries.

"Nothing major, just some cuts and bruises on his chest and left leg, and a concussion" She assesed

"Chespin says it has amnesia" Drapion said, standing back to give her some room.

"That must have been caused by the head injuries" She raised it's head slightly.

Leavanny grabbed a small packet of NeverMeltIce, and pressed it against it's forehead. She then proceded to gently move it onto it's side.

"Well, these are definatly electrical burns" She continued, gesturing to some dark-blue spots on it's back. I'll have to rule out a Pokémon attack, because moves like Thunderbolt leave an energy trace. These have to be human-made"

Chespin hopped up onto the shelf next to her. "Will he be okay, Aunty Leavanny?"

She smiled at the three. Ever since they were young, and their respective families were killed in natural disasters, she had taken them under her roof.

She reached for a small, stone pot. Opening the top, she dabbed her fingers into it, and rubbed a thick, blue paste onto the wounds on it's leg and body, and used String Shot to wrap them tightly in webbing.

Crustle stepped forward "I don't understand, why would any human do this to a Pokémon?"

She frowned at the unconcious creature. And for the first time in her life, she was confused.

She sighed "I don't know. We can just hope it regains it's memory, because a lot of questions need to be asked…"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand, that was the first chapter! This is my first story, and I appreciate constructive critisism. Also, a couple of things needed to be answered:**

**-The reason for Genesect being shiny will be adressed soon.**

**-And for the absence of Genesect's turret Cannon, don't worry, it will come into play soon.**

**See ya on the flipside!**

**CrowfatherSamhein, Out!**


	2. Meetings

**Disclamer: See first chapter.**

* * *

_'I was in a large forest, the sound of chirping Pidove in my ears. Large, bright-green trees lined my path. Walking down the dirt road, I felt the sweet smell of the same blue berries hit my nostrils. Then, I came to a creature, completely draped in white light, with a golden pronged halo around it's belly. It looked at me, then it's eyes flashed red, and I was plunged into darkness.'_

_'The scenery then changed, and in a burning forest, with hellish screams ringing out everywhere. I ran, trying to get away. As I did, whispers came into my head.'_

_'…You are going to die…'_

_The trees start to turn into ash..._

_'…I'll never leave you…'_

_…Cracks start to appear in the dirt…_

_'…Are you sure you want to do this?…'_

_…The ground breaks underneath me, and I fall into darkness again…_

I sat up frightened, a cold sweat dripping down my face. I felt my arm, and saw it was in a makeshift sling, made of leafs and sticks.

'Oh thank Arceus, it was just a dream' I thought 'But what does it mean?'

I sighed, and looked around at where I was. It was an average-sized room, that seemed it was carved out from the trunk of a large tree. There were also shelfs, each with glass jars filled with plant parts and roots, and small clay pots that gave off a pungent aroma.

Then, a door to the side of me opened, and I felt something fuzzy land on my face, which turned out to be Chespin

"Ohmayarceus, you're awake, you're awake, you're awake!" He said excitedly.

The other two people, who must've been Drapion and Crustle, came in, along with a fourth person, who carried a stone bowl filled with green-tinged brown pellets.

"Ah" She said, handing me the bowl "I see you have revovered. I'm Leavanny, by the way. You've already met Chespin, Drapion and Crustle"

I nibbled at one of the pellets. They tasted delicious, so I started on the rest

Leavanny picked up a book from one of the shelfs. In small print, it said 'The Origin Story'. I looked up at it, curious about what was going to happen.

"Since your amnesia is severe, we're gonna' have to teach you a few things' she said, flipping open the pages and starting to read.

* * *

_In a vortex of complete chaos and nothingness, a single Egg comes into being, which then hatches into Arceus, the first Pokémon in existence. _

_Arceus then creates Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, giving them power over time, space, and antimatter respectively. Giratina, as punishment for its destructive nature, is sent by Arceus to live in the Distortion World. _

_Dialga and Palkia then succeed in creating the universe and Pokémon world and retreat into their own dimensions afterwards, with a point of access being at the ancient Spear Pillar in the Sinnoh Region._

_Arceus creates Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, giving knowledge, emotion, and willpower to all living things that come into existence in the Pokémon world. _

_The three dive into caves at the bottom of Lake Verity, Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity in Sinnoh, giving them the name "lake guardians"_

_Kyogre is formed by the pressure in the deep sea trenches, Groudon is formed deep inside the Earth, likely from hardened magma and earth, and Rayquaza is formed by the minerals of the ozone layer. _

_Rayquaza proceeds to fly around in the ozone layer, occasionally coming to rest at Sky Pillar._

_Kyogre and Groudon then proceed to fill the sea and create land, respectively. A chance meeting turns the two into rivals, and a conflict for dominance over the Pokémon world begins. _

_This battle continues until Rayquaza quells it, causing Kyogre and Groudon to retreat to special caverns, where they rest. The Red and Blue Orbs are created to control the battling of Kyogre and Groudon, and are left at Mt. Pyre for safekeeping. At this time, the Pokémon Mew was plentiful and lived in large numbers._

_Landmasses such as Mt. Coronet are created, and Regigigas moves the continents, forming the regions, and at created the three golems- Regirock, Regice, and Registeel out of clay, ice, and magma, respectively. It occurred during the Stone age, The Ice age and the Iron age respectively._

_The Sinnoh region is created around Mt. Coronet. During this violent procedure, Stark Mountain is created due to shifts in the crust of the world and Heatran is formed in a pool of lava. _

_Finally, Arceus creates the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs before falling into a deep slumber._

* * *

"And that's it" She said, closing the book.

I sat there, fascinated "Wow, that's a great story. How did Arceus create all of this?"

"Some say that when he was created" Crustle started "Arceus was imbeded with divine powers"

As I started to speak, the door slammed open, and a small, black Fox-like Pokémon ran in. He was dusted with soot, and kept gasping for breath.

"M-mi-miss Leavanny!" He coughed "A forest-fire has broken out!"

"Oh, for Jirachi's sake!" She yelled "Not that gang again! They've been terrorising us for ages!"

She rushed over to the fox, pushing some Honey in his mouth and forcing him to swallow.

"There you go Zorua" She said "Now, can you show us where they are?"

"Yes" He said, shaking the soot off of his fur.

Leavanny gestured to me and the others "I know this is a burden, but can you guys come and help?"

I stood up, my arm well enough to now take off the sling "Sure, we'll be happy to help you"

She nodded, pulling some of the clay pots of the shelves and putting them into a satchel "Let's go!"

They rushed out the tree, and saw a thick plume of smoke in the distance. I tried to catch up with them, but my leg was still busted up. It was then, that I realised I had wings, and used them to catch up with the others, and get towards the burning trees.

As we burst through into a clearing, we spotted what Leavanny called earlier, the 'Gang'.

"Well well well" What I thought the leader was, a big black and orange canine, with a large, beige mane, spoke up "Look who it is, our favourite Medecine woman"

"Hello, Arcanine" Leavanny said, with a bitter edge to her tone "Lovely to see you again"

I leaned over to Drapion and whispered "Jeez, what's with those two?"

Drapion smirked "When they were both at Pokémon Day-Care, and he was a Growlithe, and she a Swadloon, she was a thorn in his side, because she had allways stood up for the people he picked on." He paused for a minuite "In the end, they faced off in a battle. Even though he had the type advantage, she still whooped him into the ground"

"And now, I can get my vengance!" He said, leaping towards us. But he was knocked back by Crustle with supprising agility, his claws glowing white.

"If you wanna get to Leavanny…" He started.

"…You're gonna have to go through us!" Chespin finished.

Arcanine sneered, then gestured to the Mightyenna and Zangoose behind him.

"Take care of Drapion and Crustle for me" He growled "She's mine"

They rushed towards their respective combatants and engaged in fighting, while Arcanine pounced towards Leavanny, his fangs bared. She blocked him with the glowing leaves on her forearms.

Me and Chespin just stood there, confused about what to do. It was about then, that Arcanine noticed Chespin, and another sneer formed on his snout.

"If I can't hurt you" He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear "Then I'll just hurt your kid!"

And in a split-second, he bound over to us, knocked me to the ground, and pressed his paw on Chespin's head. He kept squealing, trying to break free.

"NO!" Leavanny screeched "Don't hurt him, please!"

Arcanine just smiled creepily, and put more preasure on his head "Finally, I'll have my vengeance!"

It was at this time, that something strange happened to me. A strange, yellowish HUD appeared on my field-of-view, the words '**Genesect Battle protocals, online**' Sounding out in my head. And then, my claws morphed into greenish-yellow blades. Knowing what I had to do, I leaped up into the air, screeching mechanically. I slammed straight into Arcanine, my blades creating an X-shaped scar on his face. He screamed, part of the blade having caught on his left eye.

He clutched his eye "What are you waiting for!" He screeched towards his cohorts"ATTTACK HIM!"

As they rushed towards me, I suddenly fired greenish-yellow beams from my eyes, them back to a nearby tree.

"This is hopeless" He muttered "Retreat!"

They rushed out of the burning forest. Very quickly, a cannon merged out of my back, and shot a large torrent of water towards the blaze. As soon as I heard the sizzle of the fire dying out, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everyone okay?" I questioned.

Leavanny brushed the dirt off herself "A few cuts and bruises. But other than that, we're all fine"

We all walked back to the tree. When we were inside, everyone sat down, confused about what had happned back in the forest.

It was Chespin who popped the question "How'd you do that?"

I shrugged "To be honest, I have no idea. I found out my name was Genesct, though"

Crustle smiled "Hey, at least you know your own name now"

I grinned, and then we all broke out into laughter. Leavanny started to dabb blue paste on their cuts.

"So" She said, wrapping a bandage around her wrist "I guess you'll be on your way then?"

I frowned at her "I guess so. I'll have to find out who I am sooner or later"

"Do you have anny ideas about where you're gonna start?" Drapion said, wincing as a thick, green paste with root pieces was applied to his shoulder.

I exhaled deepley "I suppose I could look back at the laboratory, mabye I'll find some clues there"

I stood up, and everyone embraced me in a group hug. Walking to the door, I turned back and smiled at them.

"See ya' on the flipside" I said, taking off into the sky.

* * *

**Okay, to clarify some things:**

**-When Genesect uses moves, his body creates weapons/deffences to channel that move (Kinda like the Blue Beetle with his armour).**

**-And , the HUD was an idea of mine, of what Genesect would see from his POV**

**Are you enjoying the story so far? I cannot wait to write the next chapter, as it will contain one of my favourite Legendery's.**


End file.
